


[Fanvid] So Long and Lost

by jujubiest



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/pseuds/jujubiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hannigram/Murder Husbands fanvid to the song "Long and Lost" by Florence and the Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] So Long and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously haven't stopped listening to this song since I heard it. It's such a Hannigram song, in every line. I can't help but think of Will and Hannibal and Will's journey back to Hannibal throughout season three whenever I listen to it. I had never made a fanvid before, but I HAD to make one to this song.


End file.
